It is important to measure movement of organs accurately as exemplified by a diagnosis of cardiac disease. A pumping function of a heart can be obtained by expansion and constriction of the heart at adequate timings. For example, in the case of cardiac infarction, which is one of the cardiac diseases in which part of cardiac muscle does not function normally and hence its pumping function is lowered, it is considered that timings of expansion and constriction are important indicator or “barometer” of symptoms in diagnosis.
Hitherto disclosed are methods of finding displacement of each local portion of a test subject from ultrasonic signals or image data and calculating component of movement in a supposed direction in order to measure the movement of organs quantitatively (for example, see JP-A-2003-175041, JP-A-2004-135929).
However, conventionally there has been no method of easily comparing timings of expansion and constriction among several local portions.
Thus, it is aimed to provide a medical-use image data analyzing apparatus for analyzing movement of a test subject, which enables easy comparison of timings of expansion and constriction among several local portions; wherein presence or absence and extent of difference of timings of movement among the respective local portions can be found with a simple operation; as well as a method of analysis using the same.